


The Push and Pull (like phases of the moon)

by Reiya_Wakayama



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Consensual Underage Sex, Full Shift Werewolves, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Misunderstandings, Scent Marking, The boys are idiots, Werewolves, Yuuko helps things along, wolf!Doumeki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiya_Wakayama/pseuds/Reiya_Wakayama
Summary: Yuuko has a new mission for Watanuki and Doumeki that takes them into the woods one night. When Doumeki is attacked by something, things begin to change between the two teens and take an unexpected turn.
Relationships: Doumeki Shizuka/Watanuki Kimihiro
Comments: 8
Kudos: 160





	The Push and Pull (like phases of the moon)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh lord, I haven't dabbled in this fandom in years but I can't help but come back to one of my original favorite pairings. It's good to give my boys some love after so long. Enjoy.
> 
> Also, I put the work as underage because technically, they are both teenagers and are both 17 in this fic.

Watanuki shivers as the cool wind blows through the trees. Fall is nearly over and it won’t be long before winter comes with cold rain, ice and snow. Pulling his coat tighter about his frame, he clutches the flashlight in his hand tighter and glances to his silent companion.

Doumeki isn’t looking at him; his eyes are on the surrounding trees, keeping vigil for the creature they’re after. A woman had come to the shop, begging help of Yuuko. Her small village, over the last three months has been plagued by some creature attacking their livestock and scaring the people that lived there.

Yuuko had accepted, offering Watanuki and Doumeki to aid in stopping the creature, despite Watanuki’s protests that he is not some monster hunter. Doumeki, the idiot had just agreed, looking bored.

_“I don’t need you to kill the creature. I need you to get a lock of its fur and bring it to me,” she’d said with a sly grin. “I’m sure you can do that much.”_

Now here they are, traipsing around in the dark forest at night, hoping to stumble on this creature that no one has seen enough of to describe except as furry, fast and on four legs.

“How are we supposed to find something in the middle of the woods?” Watanuki grouses, looking to the left, his light following his gaze to see if anything is revealed.

“Quiet,” comes Doumeki’s voice and he turns to glare, about to lay into the guy when he sees the teen with a finger at his lips, reaching back for his bow, staring ahead.

“What?” Watanuki whispers, turning his light towards where Doumeki is staring.

“I thought I saw something,” he murmurs back, staring hard before there’s the snapping of branches and a loud snarl as something comes barreling at them from the right.

It launches itself at Doumeki, the teen bringing up his bow to block it as it knocks him over, the creature’s fangs grinding into the shaft of the bow. Doumeki grunts in pain at the landing and gets his feet under thing and launches it over his head and off his body.

It lands with a thump and a yelp, Watanuki rushing over to help Doumeki up, eyes staring in fear at the thing in front of them. “It looks like a wolf,” he hisses. If it’s a wolf, it’s larger than any wolf he’s ever seen, which are admittedly only the ones he saw at the zoo as a child.

Doumeki just grunts in confirmation, already pulling back on his bow, concentrating on forming an arrow. He releases but the wolf dodges away from its path. Turning burning, golden eyes on Doumeki, it lunges before the teen can bring up his bow and latches its jaws onto Doumeki’s arm, biting deep.

“Doumeki!” Watanuki calls out, not sure what to do to help. He throws the flashlight at the wolf, amazingly striking it in the head with a hard thump and it lets go of Doumeki with a yelp. Shaking its head, it turns golden eyes on him, starting to advance.

Watanuki’s just starting to back up when, with a great heave, Doumeki brings his bow around in a resounding smack against the thing’s head, sending it skittering across the ground to land in a heap.

Watanuki doesn’t waste any time running to grab his still working flash light and Doumeki’s uninjured arm and pulling them away, running as fast as they can away from the creature.

Ten minutes later, they stumble out of the tree line. There’s no sign of the creature following and they slow to a walk, breathing hard. The moon, full overhead, gives them enough light to see the village ahead.

Watanuki waits until they’re in their shared inn room before turning to Doumeki. “Let me see your arm,” he orders, going to his bag to pull out the first aid kit he had packed the night before. Doumeki doesn’t resist, offering his bleeding right arm for Watanuki to examine.

It looks bad, with deep punctures that are bleeding sluggishly still. “I don’t think you’ll need stitches,” Watanuki says softly sounding a little unsure but for once not ranting or yelling at him. He gently tows the archer towards the bathroom and turns on the water, wetting a rag and begins to clean off the blood.

Doumeki hisses at a sharp brush against the wound. “Sorry,” Watanuki says, going slower and finishes cleaning the blood off. Without the blood, it looks better and worse. The punctures are deep but the bleeding has slowed greatly which is a plus.

Pulling out the supplies from the kit, he cleans it with alcohol and slathers on antibiotic ointment before pulling out the roll of gauze and wrapping his forearm up.

“Thanks,” Doumeki says with a huff as he tapes the last corner of gauze down.

“Yeah, well, someone had to,” Watanuki huffs, flushing as he gathers up the bloody clothe and wrappers from the bathroom counter to throw them away. As he passes by the door, he sees Doumeki’s bow dropped on the floor. The string is snapped and part of the shaft is cracked with a piece lifting from the main shaft where the bow had struck the wolf. “Oh…it’s…can it be fixed?” he asks worriedly, glancing back at Doumeki as he follows him out of the bathroom.

Doumeki shrugs, seeming unconcerned, “Probably. If not, I can always get another one.”

“Wasn’t that your family’s bow?” he asks, a touch annoyed at his nonchalance.

“Hmm,” he looks distracted, “Oh, no, that was my practice one.”

“Well that’s good,” Watanuki reluctantly admits before the night finally catches up to them.

“What was Yuuko thinking sending us after that thing?” he asks aloud, clenching his fists into the sides of his coat as he hugs himself a bit.

Doumeki’s frowning, bending down to examine his bow and reaches out to pull something from it. “We got what we were after,” he says, holding up a small tuft of grey fur that had been caught in the fractured wood.

“Good, we can leave tomorrow,” Watanuki says with a grumble, before pulling off his coat to start getting ready for bed. Doumeki just grunts, slipping the fur into a small baggie and storing it in their bags before following.

~*~

“Here, you evil witch, we got what you asked,” Watanuki growls out, holding out the baggie to Yuuko.

“Ah, good to see you both in one piece, any problems getting it?” she asks, taking the bag from his grip.

“Problems, oh heaps of them, the first of which is you could have warned us it was a gigantic wolf that was going to attack us,” Watanuki yells, flailing at her.

“I can’t warn you about something I’ve never encountered. You knew as much as I did,” Yuuko says coolly, eyeing her flailing employee disdainfully.

“Well you could have sent us with some way to protect ourselves,” he growls out.

“I did, I sent Doumeki with you,” Yuuko says with a shrug.

“Fat lot that did us! The thing nearly killed us. It bit him _and_ he broke his bow stopping it from biting me,” Watanuki yells, face red in anger.

“It bit you?” she asks, turning garnet eyes onto the archer.

He holds up his arm where the bandage is peeking out from under his shirt sleeve. “How bad?” she asks Watanuki.

“Not as bad as we first thought. It bit pretty deep, but it had nearly stopped bleeding after we tended it. It bled some last night, but not too much. I don’t think he needs stitches,” Watanuki says with a shrug, remembering helping the teen clean and bandage it this morning before they caught their train home.

“Good, I would hate for you to have been badly hurt. Make sure to keep a close eye on it,” she says with a strange look in her eye. 

Doumeki nods, unconcerned. “I’ll head home now,” he says, turning to gather his coat and bag from the floor.

Glaring at Yuuko for her cryptic advice, he follows the teen out to the front. He lets a huge sigh out, guilt welling up over the archer’s injury. “I’ll bring lunch tomorrow,” he offers as apology for getting him hurt.

“Hn,” Doumeki says with a nod and a wave before leaving the shop and disappearing beyond the fence. Watanuki watches him leave, feeling uneasy about what happened but not sure why. Huffing, he marches back into the shop to start getting lunch ready.

~*~

A week goes by after the attack, with Watanuki sticking to his offer and bringing lunch to school for Doumeki. With his arm hurt and his bow broken, he can’t do archery practice but the teen doesn’t seem fazed by it, shrugging when Watanuki tentatively brings it up a few days after the attack.

By the end of the second week, the bandage is gone, though no matter how hard he tries to see it to see how well it’s healed, Watanuki can’t get a look, Doumeki always keeping it covered by the sleeves of his shirt or jacket. It frustrates him, but he won’t out right ask, unwilling to let the teen have something to lord over him. A part of him is afraid of what he’ll see.

The end of the third week brings normalcy. There’s been no new missions from Yuuko which means there’s been no need to drag Doumeki to the shop. The one time the teen does drop by to help Watanuki carry some supplies to school, Yuuko watches the teen silently, eyes never leaving him while he’s in sight. When he asks later what was wrong, she simply shrugs and leaves to take a bath, demanding he bring her beer to drink while she soaks.

The fourth week is when things start to get weird. Doumeki seems even more monosyllabic than usual, half the time not even answering his questions at all and brushing the seer off which just sends him into greater rants. There’s a moment at P.E. when Doumeki almost gets into a fight with one of the other guys, glaring and about to go to blows before he and Himawari manage to pull him away.

When Watanuki asks what's wrong, the other teen just shrugs, yanking his arm out of his grasp and storms off to the locker rooms to change. He’s gone the rest of the day and seems to be fine the next morning when they cross paths in the hall.

A few days later, he doesn’t show up to class at all. When he asks Himawari if she’s seen Doumeki, she denies seeing him, looking worried. “Maybe he’s sick,” she offers, fidgeting with her napkin as they eat lunch, Doumeki’s food sitting uneaten.

“Maybe,” Watanuki guesses, but he’s hardly ever seen Doumeki sick. “If he’s not here tomorrow, I’ll go check on him.”

“You’re such good friends,” Himawari says with a smile.

Watanuki huffs, but for once doesn’t deny it. “Someone’s got to look after the idiot,” he says with a shrug and a frown.

~*~

He’s not back the next day and he’s resolved to go check on the archer after getting to Yuuko’s but the woman has a whole list of chores for him to do, stating they needed to be done now. With a sigh, he sets aside his plan for the moment and gets to work, assuaging his guilt by planning to go once he’s done with Yuuko’s chores.

He doesn’t realize how much there is to do until he finishes and sees the light nearly faded, night creeping in. He finds Yuuko lounging on the veranda, a bottle of sake next to her as she sips from a cup. “Yuuko, I’m done. I think I’ll head out now,” he says, mind turning back to Doumeki and wondering if it would be a good idea to show up so late. If the teen is sick, he doesn’t want to disturb his rest.

“That’s a bad idea,” she says evenly, eyes staring out into the night.

“What?” he asks, for a second thinking she’s read his thoughts.

“You shouldn’t leave, Watanuki,” she says, turning bright crimson eyes on him.

“Why?” he asks, feeling a shiver of apprehension travel down his spine. When Yuuko gets like this, it’s wise to listen.

She glances up and he follows her gaze, seeing the moon beginning to rise. “It’s a full moon,” she says simply.

“And?” he asks, impatient.

Her gaze pins him to the spot. “A lot of things come out on the full moon,” she says lowly, her voice soft but clear. He shivers again.

He’s about to speak, trying to unfreeze his voice when her gaze shifts to behind him. Turning, he gasps, seeing Doumeki leaned against the fence, panting heavily. He goes to take a step towards the archer, when Yuuko calls out, “Watanuki!” her voice a sharp whip crack in the sudden silence.

Watanuki freezes as Doumeki’s head shoots up and he gulps, staring at the teen’s eyes. His already golden gaze is glowing, the eyes staring straight at him. Doumeki pushes off of the fence, staggering but never taking his gaze off.

He gets a few steps closer before he grunts in pain, dropping to his knees. Watanuki can only stare in shock as he collapses to his hands and knees, growling deep in his throat as he hunches over, breathing heavily before a yell of pain rips from his throat and he begins to change.

It’s not a clean transformation. He hears something crack as Doumeki’s body begins to rearrange itself, his robe and hakama falling away before he suddenly shakes and a large black wolf is standing in the yard, bright golden eyes looking up at them.

His body is frozen in fear and shock. “Yuuko?” he asks, unsure if what he is seeing is real.

“Don’t move,” she warns as the wolf stalks forward, eyes never leaving the two, though Yuuko looks unafraid.

He jumps up onto the veranda in a ripple of muscle and fur and Watanuki flinches, trying his hardest to hold still. His heart is beating heavily in his chest, feeling like it’s about to explode. He clenches his eyes closed at Doumeki nears, afraid to see his ally, friend, attack him.

He nearly screams when he feels a cold nose touch his hand before a muzzle is thrust under his fingers. He hears Yuuko sigh behind him and wants to jerk around to ask what is going on but is afraid to startle the giant freaking wolf that was once Doumeki.

“Good, he recognizes you,” she says aloud.

“What?” he asks in a strangled voice, looking down to see a large black head pressing against his hand. Against his better judgement, he awkwardly pets him, feeling the soft fur underneath his palm.

“I thought this might happen,” she says with a shrug, though he only hears it by the way her kimono shifts.

“You knew this was going to happen?” he yells, voice rising and then stops when Doumeki growls at his tone.

“It was a possibility,” she admits, though she does sound a bit chagrined. “You can move if you take it slowly,” she adds.

He does, turning slowly to look at her. “What happened to him?’ he asks, still petting Doumeki who seems to be all for this as he’s currently leaning a lot of his weight into Watanuki’s legs.

“I wasn’t sure what the creature was that attacked you. When you said it bit him, there was a possibility that nothing would come of it. It wasn’t until I got confirmation back from one of my associates about the fur you snagged that I knew what it was and what would happen,” Yuuko explains, taking a sip of her sake.

“What was it?” he asks, slowly sitting down as Doumeki leans more and more of his weight against him. When he’s settled, a large head is pressed into his lap, nudging at his hands for him to keep petting.

“A type of shape changer,” she explains. “Each culture has their one name though werewolf has become the more prominent name for them.”

“Wait, you mean like in the movies?” he asks, recalling seeing some of the more strange supernatural films out there. Usually, he didn’t like watching them, tired of the supernatural spirits he already had to see on a daily basis.

“Yes and no. A lot of what is in the films is inaccurate. He is affected by the moon, though, eventually, he can gain control of it and not be forced to change. Silver does nothing and some herbs and plants are more poisonous to him than they would be to a human,” she clarifies, smirking at the way he is petting Doumeki.

Watanuki flushes. “I’d rather not make him mad when he can bite my hand off,” he grumbles.

“I told you, he recognizes your scent. He sees you as a safe person. Someone he can trust and let his guard down around. In wolf terms, you’re pack to him,” she says with a grin as he flushes even more.

“Well I didn’t ask to be,” he hisses.

Yuuko shakes her head, “Right now, he isn’t thinking like his normal self. The wolf has all the control and instinctively, it seeks out pack. He trusts you,” she says simply.

Watanuki’s mind stops at those words, caught on trust. He kind of already knew Doumeki trusted him. Heck, he trusted the big idiot to have his back, but to see it so blatantly when normally Doumeki is so closed off. It’s kind of a nice change.

“What am I supposed to do?” he asks as Doumeki lets out a large sigh and relaxes against him, eyes closed.

“I suggest you keep him with you for the night. He could really hurt someone if pushed to it and he’s calm with you,” she offers and stands. Doumeki opens one golden eye, eyeing the witch up before deciding she’s not a threat and closing it again.

“Where are you going?” he hisses as she gathers up the sake bottle and cup.

“I need to go speak to an old friend of mine that might know more about this. I’ll be honest, my knowledge about werewolves is limited and he has quite a few books on them,” she says with a shrug.

“But what about him?” he demands.

“Don’t worry, he should be back to normal by morning,” she says with a grin and ignoring Watanuki’s hisses for her to help him, disappears into the shop.

Watanuki, afraid to move, remains seated as he keeps petting Doumeki. He has to admit, the idiot has really soft fur. A few minutes pass with no change and he cautiously scratches behind an ear. Doumeki just presses into his touch, letting out a low groan that has his face heating back up.

His legs are starting to go numb from sitting so long when his stomach grumbles. Glancing at his watch, he sees he’s been sitting here for nearly an hour and hasn’t even had dinner yet. Annoyed, he decides to take a chance and cautiously slides out from under Doumeki.

The wolf grumbles, but stands, shaking his fur out before turning his golden gaze onto him. “Are you hungry?” Watanuki asks, not sure if Doumeki can understand him like this.

Of course he doesn’t say anything, but this is Doumeki so that’s pretty par for the course. Instead he turns away, padding towards the shop and only looks back when Watanuki doesn’t follow. “Yeah, yeah, you’re not the boss of me,” he grumbles before following after picking the archer’s clothing from the ground.

Doumeki settles in the kitchen in the corner, out of the way but able to watch his every move as he moves around preparing a meal that both he and Doumeki as a wolf can eat. He offers a raw chunk of chicken, recalling that wolves eat meat, usually raw, but the unimpressed look Doumeki sends his way suggests that Doumeki would rather his meal be cooked.

An hour later, they’ve eaten their fill and he’s set the kitchen to rights. There’s still no sign of Yuuko returning, nor any sign of the twins or the black fuzz ball. With a sigh, he realizes he’s on his own tonight.

He’s suddenly hit by how tired he is. Trudging to his room, he gets his sleeping yukata out and grabs his futon to lay it out. Grabbing his yukata, he makes for the bathroom and yelps when he sees Doumeki following him there. “Oh no, you don’t! I’ve been patient and understanding so far. I draw the line here,” he says, slashing a hand through the air. “I don’t need an audience getting changed,” he growls out and, stomping into the bathroom, shuts the door in Doumeki’s face.

Opening the door twenty minutes later, after a shower, he finds Doumeki lying outside the door, nose pressed to the crack under it. “Really?” he grumbles at the sight but feels a little guilty. Doumeki isn’t in control right now. He’s probably scared out of his mind right now. Watanuki sighs, “Sorry.” He offers a head scratch to make up for his actions.

Doumeki huffs but doesn’t do anything else so he guesses he’s forgiven. Sighing again, he makes his way towards his futon. As he settles in, he feels new weight settle on it and looks to see Doumeki with one paw on the edge of the bed.

“No,” he hisses, flushing at the idea of sleeping with Doumeki in his bed, even as a wolf.

Doumeki turns bright golden eyes on him, a small whine escaping, barely heard. “No, absolutely not,” Watanuki declares. His large black ears fall back and his whole body seems to droop with dejection at his words, starting to turn away. Watanuki groans at the sight of pure misery.

“Fine! You can sleep here,” he growls out and Doumeki perks up, trotting over quickly and settling on top of the blankets before Watanuki can change his mind. “But you better not shed on me,” he grumbles, slipping under the covers and settling down.

It takes a moment to get comfortable and then the awkwardness settles in but before he can dwell on it for too long, sleep hits him hard, the warmth radiating from Doumeki enough to knock him out before he can panic too much in his mind.

~*~

He’s warm, warmer than he’s been in a long time. A wall of heat is pressed up behind him, cocooned around his body. It feels good and he presses back into it, his mind only half awake and already he can feel the pull of sleep tugging at his consciousness.

Except, while part of him wants to simply curl back up and keep sleeping, something is niggling at the back of his mind, something important. He frowns sleepily, trying to remember what is so important.

The heat behind him shifts, a hot brand pressed into his chest under his yukata, shifts higher, settling over his heart. It takes three seconds to register that something isn’t right. Opening sleep bleary eyes, he glances towards the closed window, seeing the sun starting to lighten the sky. Glancing down, he see that sometime in the night his blanket had been shoved down to his waist and wrapped around him, a tanned arm pulls him tighter back into what is behind him.

He turns his head, trying to see what, who, is behind him. He can only see a dark head of hair, the man’s face tucked up against his back. “Go to sleep,” a sleepy voice grumbles out and his heart stutters, recognizing Doumeki’s voice, though never in this fashion or that grumpy.

“D-Doumeki,” he squeaks out, sounding strangled even to his own ears as he feels his face go bright red in mortification. Looking back, he can see miles of tanned skin. Not only is the idiot spooned up behind him, he’s naked to boot!

“What are you doing in my bed?” he tries to yell out but stops just short, not wanting to make a scene and have Yuuko hear him and come investigate. That would be so mortifying. She’d never let him live it down.

“Sleeping,” comes another grumpy reply, the arm tightening. He feels his legs tangled with his own shifting and feels him nose up behind his neck, snuffling there.

“Stop that,” he hisses, trying in vain to peel the arm from around his waist but only succeeds in making the hand shift down away from his chest towards his stomach. His stomach jumps, flushing even harder at the feel of his hand sliding across his skin.

“Why?” comes the sleep heavy voice again, breathing deep against his neck and hair line as he digs his fingers into the soft flesh there. He wedges his other hand under the teen, pulling him back even more until they are flush from head to toe.

“B-because…this isn’t…I don’t…,” he can’t seem to get his mind to string words together. Doumeki’s hand shifts lower still and he squirms, feeling hot and bothered but not sure what to do.

“You don’t seem to want me to,” Doumeki says into his ear, lifting up slightly to nip at the edge of his ear. Watanuki squeaks, and flushes even more in mortification at what just came out of his mouth. Doumeki bends down, pressing a kiss into a bared shoulder. “I can smell you,” he murmurs, dragging his nose up the side of his neck.

The hand reaches lower still and stops just above the sash of his yukata. He squirms against the iron band holding him but now he’s not sure if he’s trying to get away or not. His chest is heaving, feeling arousal building below and he shuts his eyes in shame, afraid that this is just some joke to the archer.

A growl rumbles against his back and Watanuki jerks his eyes open in surprise as Doumeki grits out, “You smell like mine.” The hand stretches the last few inches and he jerks at the heat that rubs against him where he’s straining against his underwear.

He lets out a shameful whine, embarrassed at how good it feels. “Shh, I’ve got you,” Doumeki murmurs, fingers slipping under the band of his underwear and pushes it down until he’s standing free. A rough calloused hand grips him, sliding up and he bites his lip to keep from shouting.

Doumeki circles his palm across the head, gathering precome and sliding back down, the pull smoother and Watanuki’s hips jerk, trying to make him go faster, his chest heaving. “Shh, I know,” Doumeki croons in his ear before gripping just a little tighter and speeding up.

His chest is heaving like he’s running, as he chocks back moans. He can feel the archer behind him, a long line of heat and muscle and can feel an answering hardness pressing into his ass. He lets out a whine at that realization and something cracks inside him, his voice breaking free as Doumeki continues to pump him.

He’s nearly there, just about to tip over, moans reaching new heights, when the body behind him shifts and he falls back slightly. A hard mouth descends on his, kissing deeply, drinking down his moans and his fist twists particularly tight and Watanuki moans into the mouth on his, arching his back as he finally comes, streaking the hand on him and his own chest.

Doumeki pulls a few more times, milking the last few judders of pleasure from him before he becomes too sensitive, whining softly at the feeling. Breathing heavily, he opens eyes he realizes were closed in time to see Doumeki lift his hand to his mouth and start to lick his come off if his hand.

Whining in mortification, he covers his eyes against the sight but it’s seared into his mind and he feels himself flush in embarrassment and arousal, though he would never admit it. Peeking between his fingers he sees Doumeki has finished cleaning his hand and turns bright golden eyes on him, eyeing the messy teen.

As he sees the way his eyes glow faintly, last night finally comes to him. “Wait!” he cries out, sitting up. “You…you’re human again,” he gasps out, looking at the window to confirm the day is starting.

“Hn,” Doumeki agrees, distracted by running fingers across Watanuki’s exposed thigh.

His mind is spinning, recalling everything Yuuko had said last night and about the wolf being in control. His heart lurches at that thought. The wolf is in control…this wasn’t…Doumeki isn’t in his right mind. It hurts to think that.

“Do-Doumeki, this isn’t you,” he stutters out, ashamed to have let this happened, to have taken advantage of Doumeki while he wasn’t himself. “You need to fight the wolf. You wouldn’t want this,” he whispers, trying to close his robe and stand to put some distance between them.

“Watanuki,” Doumeki growls out as he awkwardly stands, his knees still a little wobbly.

“No…it’s fine. You weren’t in control, I understand. We can forget about this,” Watanuki whispers, going to take a step away.

He lets out a yelp as his feet are swept out from under him and he lands with a surprisingly gentle thump against his futon, Doumeki crouched over him, his eyes glowing brighter as another growl leaves his chest, “Watanuki!” The seer freezes, seeing the intense stare directed at him.

“The moon is down,” he grits out.

“But-,” he tries to get out.

“I am in control,” Doumeki’s voice rumbles, bending down until only a few inches separate them.

“Why?” he asks, flushing a little.

“You smell like mine,” Doumeki growls out before bending down to take his mouth again, hands cradling his face as he takes and takes. Watanuki lets him, heart racing and feeling light headed at his words. Doumeki pulls away with a gasp, breathing heavily. “Mate!” his eyes glow a little brighter at the word.

Doumeki crouches over him, eyes watching his face, waiting to see what he will do, if he will accept him. Watanuki stares back, can’t take his eyes away as he mulls over what Doumeki is implying. It had hurt to try and push Doumeki away when he thought he’d not been in control. He doesn’t think he can do it now. Scowling, blush riding high on his cheeks, he grumbles out, “Oh just come here, you big oaf,” and reaches out to drag Doumeki down, allowing him to kiss him.

He feels a pleased rumble against his chest and huffs a laugh, reaching up to wind his fingers through Doumeki’s hair, realizing that it’s just as soft as Doumeki’s fur had been. He loses time trading kisses with him before he realizes with a start that somehow, Doumeki has finished pealing him out of his yukata without him noticing.

He tries to cover himself up, embarrassed to be seen so intimately, but Doumeki grabs his hands, pressing them back against the futon by his head. “No,” he says, eyes heated. “Let me see you,” he demands, looking up at Watanuki, showing just what he wants to do with a look alone.

Slowly, Watanuki relaxes, leaving his hands where Doumeki pressed them and shudders at the first touch. Soft fingers against his cheek, a hand nudging him to turn so Doumeki can kiss him, slow and unhurried. Heat pools in his guts and he tries to chase the lips as they pull away but a firm hand keeps him from following. “Let me,” Doumeki says, voice going deep for a second and more heat pools at just that voice alone.

He jerks at ticklish fingers running down his arms, his sides, counting ribs. A heated kiss his pressed against his chest, right above his heart and it throbs at the gesture. A second is pressed against the hard nub of his nipple, teeth scraping across it and he arches into it, whining at the zing of sensation that lights up his nerves. He does it again with the other nipple, sucking hard and Watanuki moans at the sensation.

Satisfied with his job, Doumeki keeps traveling down, hot tongue lapping up his dried come from earlier, making the seer squirm and whine at the feeling. Finished cleaning up the mess, he moves down again, running fingers through the light trail of hair that leads down. Watanuki gasps, hips jerking at the sensation and Doumeki uses a hand to press him back to the futon.

He looks up as he reaches his prize, eyes glowing with pleasure at the scents and sounds around him. Watanuki looks wrecked already, eyes glazed with wants, mouth red from the kissing and biting his own lips to try and keep quiet. Smirking, he bends and licks a strip up Watanuki’s dick, sucking the tip in for a second to get a taste before popping off with an obscene sound. He hears a thunk as Watanuki collapses back, unable to look any longer, gasping at the feeling.

Pulling back, Doumeki breaths deep, seeking out one scent in particular and finds its trail. He stands and Watanuki whimpers. “Stay,” he orders, walking naked to the bathroom to rummage through the drawer to find what he’s looking for.

When he comes back with the lube in hand, Watanuki flushes, throwing an arm over his face in embarrassment at being caught with lube in his bathroom. He can’t watch as he hears it open, slick sound reaching his ears. “Watanuki,” Doumeki calls, voice demanding he look.

He peels his arm back, looking at the teen’s intense gaze as a he feels something breach him, sliding in with ease of the lube and he arches at the feel, moaning as the finger fills him, toes curling at the sensation. A second joins it, sliding in alongside, scissoring, opening him up and he whimpers, the stretch intense but not painful.

They brush across a spot and his whole body lights up, leaving him panting and aching so hard. A glance down shows Doumeki fully concentrating on his task and he’s forced to look away. A third is slowly slid in and he whines at the stretch this time. Doumeki’s fingers are bigger than his, the stretch more than he’s even felt.

“Shh,” Doumeki murmurs, free hand stroking him to erase any discomfort, while his fingers graze over that spot again as he adds a forth digit, stretching him wide and he feels himself shift, pressing into it, gasping for breath, as he chases his climax.

He whines when the fingers are taken away, leaving him empty. “Easy, I’m not going anywhere,” Doumeki soothes him, hands gripping his hips and turning him over until he’s on his hands and knees. Hot hands grab his cheeks, holding him open and he flushes had at feeling so exposed and yet so turned on. “I’m going to take you now,” Doumeki informs him, kneeling behind him and he shudders, aching so hard between his legs.

A gentle hand is pressed between his shoulder blades as he feels Doumeki start to press in and he gasps at the stretch. He’s glad Doumeki took so much time stretching him, because this would have hurt more than the uncomfortable stretch he feels. “Easy,” Doumeki sooths, petting his side like some scared creature.

He feels a spark of anger at being treated like he’ll break, “I can take it,” he hisses, trying to push back but Doumeki grips his hips hard, pulling away from his push.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he grits out, voice a rumble.

“I won’t break, you ass,” Watanuki growls back, needing Doumeki in him now.

There’s a loud growl and then Doumeki snaps his hips forward, hard, pressing all the way in and his nerves light up in so many ways. It smarts a bit but is overshadowed by the rightness and the pleasure at being taken. He whines, gripping the futon’s cover, overwhelmed by everything he’s feeling.

“Sorry,” Doumeki murmurs, pressing a kiss to his neck as he stills, letting Watanuki decide when to move.

“Idiot,” he grumbles, but presses back into him, relishing in the feel of Doumeki everywhere. Tentatively, he pulls away, feeling the drag inside him and it doesn’t hurt. “Move,” he grinds out, wanting more.

Doumeki moves slowly at first, testing, but when Watanuki doesn’t seem to be in pain, he picks up the pace. As his thrusts turn harder and deeper, Watanuki’s arms give out, the seer landing on his elbows, flushed face pressed into the fabric beneath him, moaning at the feel, gasping whenever that spot is hit as Doumeki fucks him.

That’s the only word the fits this in his head. This isn’t sex, Doumeki is fucking him, claiming him and he, god, he wants it, needs it. His skin is on fire and only where Doumeki touches does it cool, soothed by him.

He’s nearing his peak, can feel it building in his gut, a sharp pull on something deep inside that has him whining and moaning, needing just a little something more to go over, a spark to ignite the flame. Doumeki is over him, fucking in hard, and his breath coming in hard pants, small grunts and growls escaping. He feels him speeding up, strokes getting shorter and he grinds into his ass, letting out a low growl as he bites at his neck, teeth pinning him as his hips shudder and still.

Something sparks and he feels his climax coming, bracing for it and it takes a second to feel something strange. Doumeki was big but now he’s growing and stretching him and hitting that spot just right, pressing hard against it and not letting up and he sobs as he comes, nearly whiting out at the shock of lightning to his nerves.

He comes to a few seconds later to find himself on his side, Doumeki still pressed behind him and in him. His arms are clutched tight around his chest as his hips grind ever so slightly into him. The pressure is intense and he starts to pull away. “Don’t,” Doumeki grits out, keeping him still. Watanuki whines at the fullness, clenching down and shudders as it presses on that spot again. “Sorry,” Doumeki mutters, breathing heavily.

Watanuki’s panting, “Are…are you stuck?” he asks in shock, realizing that every time he shifts, Doumeki tugs on his rim sharply. Doumeki nods against his back and shudders with a groan and he realizes the teen is still coming. “Are you okay?” he asks softly, feeling how tense he is against his back.

“Feels good,” he groans, grinding against him some more, mouthing at the bite mark on the back of his neck. “Mine, making you mine,” he murmurs almost incoherently.

Watanuki whines, already feeling heat pooling in his belly, the pressure sending more sparks along his spine. Doumeki grunts against him, hand snaking down to wrap around him again, pulling hard, wringing a third orgasm from him with a sharp cry, his nerves strung so tight now and he feels himself float for a bit.

He’s not sure how long he floats like that, basking in the pleasure before, with a sigh; Doumeki goes limp against his back before slowly pulling out. Watanuki lets out a whine as the pressure is suddenly released and feels come slipping out of him.

“Shh, don’t move,” Doumeki murmurs, keeping a hand pressed to his back so he remains lying as Doumeki stands shakily and stumbles to the bathroom. A few seconds later, he comes back with a wet washcloth and kneels beside him. Gently, he cleans the teen, Watanuki too tired to do much more than shift when needed to as Doumeki cleans him.

He grumbles when Doumeki shifts him around, pulling the covers back to lay him down before crowding behind him, spooning him like before. “You smell like mine,” he murmurs, running his hands across Watanuki’s bare stomach.

“Just go to sleep, idiot,” Watanuki grumbles, pulling the arms tighter around him as he lets sleep pull him down once more.

~*~

He wakes to the sun setting and realizes that he’s slept the day away. Doumeki is still behind him and he knows the oaf is awake, can feel his eyes on him and strangely, he can feel his nervousness. He lays there and thinks back on last night and this morning. Oddly, he’s good with it. No better, it feels right despite how he might grumble and rant.

Yuuko would probably say Hitsuzen. That this was meant to happen, that this was fated. Maybe it was but in the end, he still made a choice. He knows, if he had truly been against this, if he had said no, Doumeki would have stopped and that is what matters.

He can feel Doumeki watching him and he sighs before grumbling, “Don’t let this go to your head, idiot. You owe me breakfast since someone couldn’t wait.”

“Hn,” Doumeki grunts and relaxes against his back.

“Ugh, I need another shower now,” Watanuki grumbles, sitting up and tossing the blankets off. Standing, he stands on legs that are still a little wobbly and winces at the ache in his ass.

He doesn’t realize Doumeki has followed until he looks in the mirror and sees him behind him. “Alone,” he yells, flailing but Doumeki, as usual, ignores him, heading for the shower and turning it on.

Grumbling about idiots who can’t take a hint, he follows the teen into the shower, sighing when the warm water soothes his aching muscles and washes away the evidence of their time together. He looks to see Doumeki with a small frown as he soaps up his chest. “What?” he asks.

“You don’t smell like me,” he grumbles and Watanuki snorts a laugh at the way he sounds like a petulant child.

Doumeki snatches the bar of soap from his hands. “Hey,” he yelps and then jumps as warm hands sweep down his back and he shivers, memories from last night overshadowing his mind for a moment. Doumeki send a knowing smirk his way. “Wipe that smirk off your ugly face,” Watanuki grumbles, but leans into his touch.

It’s intimate, washing each other. Like before but without the need for sex. This closeness is nice and he feels himself relaxing like he’s never done before, letting Doumeki run warm fingers through his hair as he rinses the shampoo from it, he head tipped back against his chest.

Watanuki feels a kiss pepper one eyelid, than the other before Doumeki’s lips press his own, just a gentle kiss before he pulls away. He feels sleepy again and cared for and for a second, he feels tears well up, emotions raw and exposed at this tenderness. Doumeki doesn’t comment, just pulls him close and holds him, keeps him grounded as he fights to regain his composure.

Finally, he pulls away, letting the shower be to blame for the few tears that do escape. They step out, dressing in clean clothes before Watanuki’s stomach growls. “I need food,” he grumbles and looks at Doumeki before leaving the room, expecting the teen to follow him to the kitchen. Despite his earlier words, he quickly throws himself to work whipping up a meal for the two of them, putting Doumeki to work stirring batter as he quickly starts to chop vegetables.

They eat in silence, but it’s comfortable, neither feeling the need to talk. They will need to, eventually, but for now, he’s content to just let things be. They’ve finished and have started to clean the dishes when the kitchen door opens and Yuuko saunters in.

“Ah, good, you’re both awake,” she says with a wide knowing grin. “I hope you had a good night,” Yuuko adds, looking at Watanuki.

“You knew this would happen?” he growls, pointing a finger at her.

“Actually no, but thank you for confirming for me,” she says with a laugh. “Also, you have a mark on your neck,” she adds, touching the side of her throat to show where it is on him. Watanuki squawks, slapping a hand to his neck and glares at Doumeki who look unfazed by his glare.

“Did you just leave us alone just for your own nefarious purposes or did you actually do some research?” Watanuki growls out trying to turn the conversation away from that train of thought.

“Please, of course I did research,” she says with feigned hurt. “But, you know, two bird with one wolf,” she says with a laugh and Watanuki nearly chucks the pan he was washing at her, stopped only by Doumeki plucking it from his fingers before he can. “Peace,” she says with another laugh. “I’ve brought the books with me so you both can read,” she offers.

“Fine,” Watanuki growls, turning back to the sink as Doumeki follows the witch to where she left the books.

When he’s done, he finds Doumeki seated on the veranda, a small pile of books next to him as he reads. Deciding not to disturb his reading, he goes in search for Yuuko. She’s lounging on her couch, smoking her pipe. “Ah, Watanuki, I see you’ve calmed down,” she says with a small smile.

“No thanks to you,” he bites back but doesn’t say anything else.

“I guess that means you don’t want to read this,” she says, holding up a slim leather bound book. He can just make out its title: _Mated to the Moon._

He snatches it away before she can hide it and glaring, stomps out of the room to go do his own reading. About twenty minutes go by before a loud strangled yell echoes down the halls. Yuuko follows the sound of stomping steps and finds Watanuki trying in vain to strangle Doumeki. “What did you do to me?” he screeches and Yuuko looks to see the dropped book on the veranda and realizes just what particular chapter he had gotten to.

“I suppose congratulations are in order,” Yuuko crows and Watanuki glares daggers at her. “Maru, Moro, get the sake, it’s time to celebrate,” Yuuko calls.

“Celebrate! Celebrate!” the twins call out, running off to do as she bids.

Watanuki wails and tries again to strangle the archer again, Doumeki just looking smug as he pulls the seer in, holding him tight as Watanuki goes red and finally collapses, “I hate you so much!” he growls out, but doesn’t fight as Doumeki presses close, breathing in their combined scents.

**End.**


End file.
